


Stripper 21

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 21 has fun with a stranger in the back of the club she frequents.





	Stripper 21

After a long and arousing song, Majin 21 found herself on the floor of the club stage she liked to dance at on occasion for some extra cash, her pink breasts exposed to the crowd while her tail swished happily back and forth in the air as she rose from the floor and pressed her soft skin against the pole she had danced on for the past few minutes. A smile made its way to the woman’s lips as she used her tail to pick up all the bills that had littered the floor she had danced on, her red and black eyes locking with a random man in the crowd, licking her lips as she noticed the erection that was straining against his pants. The pink-skinned android leaned in as close as she could to the man without falling off the stage, her dark nipples gently grinding against the stage. “Would you like to come into the back room, handsome? Free of charge.~”   
  
The seductive tone that left Android 21’s mouth as she spoke was one that she knew would lure anyone she wanted into doing whatever she wanted, especially if said person was already in the mood to listen to her. It only made sense in the white-haired woman’s mind that this person, who she didn’t even want to learn the name of, eagerly nodded to her question, obviously wanting some alone time with her. With a smile on her soft lips, the majin used her tail to slip the cash she had gathered into her black panties that were still on her body, crawling off the stage and planting a soft kiss on the man’s lips as she grabbed his hand. “Then follow me, sweetheart. I hope you taste as delicious as you look.~”   
  
The tailed woman smirked and lead the stranger into one of the back rooms that were still open, slowly and teasingly licking her lips as her massive breasts bounced and swayed with each and every step she took. It always felt so nice in 21’s mind to take someone new into the back of the strip club, getting a nice and big cock up her ass, especially once she took her own out and starting playing with herself. Fortunately, very few of the men she found herself alone with had a problem with her having her own cock, but that had not once stopped any of them from enjoying their time with her. The white-haired woman stepped into the room and spun around on her toes, pulling the stranger to her breasts for just a moment, closing the door with her tail and pushing him onto the luxury and extremely comfortable couch. “Take out that cock, big boy. I definitely want to make sure it’s nice, clean and lubed, before I fuck myself on it.~”   
  
Of course, the majin’s smile only grew as she watched the man do as he was told, pulling his pants down and letting his massive cock spring free from his clothes. “Mmm. It looks incredible!~” The sweet-obsessed woman gently bit her lower lip as she dropped to her knees between the man’s legs, her tail once again swishing audibly through the air behind her. It didn’t take her more than a moment before giving it a kiss, listening to the soft groan that left the man’s throat. “Do my lips feel good, sweetheart? Don’t worry… You’ll adore how my pussy feels around that cock if this is enough to make you happy!~” Android 21 didn’t hesitate to wrap her slender fingers around the base of the man’s shaft, sticking her tongue out and teasingly drooling on the head of his shaft. Waiting just a moment or two to make sure she was giving it plenty of lube, she started to pump her hand up and down the massive shaft, spreading her saliva around as she used her free hand to tease her own cock through her black panties.   
  
There was no need to lube her own cock as she stroked it, knowing the main source of her pleasure would be from using this man as a living dildo. However, that didn’t stop her from wrapping her lips around the head of the man’s member as she continued to stroke it, wanting to get a taste of the precum that was slowly leaking from his tip. She softly hummed as she swirled her tongue around the first few inches, starting to slowly bob her head up and down along his shaft. It brought a sense of pleasure and arousal through her system as she heard him groan out once again, the feeling only growing more intense as she felt the stranger’s hands find their way to the back of his head.   
  
Though, she quickly used her tail to remove the man’s hands from her head, pulling herself up and placing another kiss on the tip, her lips connected to his member thanks to a thin string of saliva and precum before she broke it by licking her lower lip. “Now that you’re nice and lubed up, it’s time for the main event.~” The white-haired woman immediately stood up and showed the man his cock, relishing in the quiet gasp that left him. The stripper quickly turned around and planted herself in his lap before wrapping an arm around the stranger’s neck, smiling and slowly grinding her plump ass against his body. “It’s not a problem that this sexy lady has a cock, is it? Most people I bring back here say it only enhances the experience.~” Android 21 didn’t even wait for an answer from the man as she used her other hand to expose her sopping wet cunt by shifting her underwear to the side, pressing it against his massive cock for only a moment before grabbing her shaft and pointing it to his own, a soft and elated gasp leaving her lips. “Am I… Am I bigger than you?! Oh, buddy, just be glad you’re still packing such a nice package!~”   
  
The majin bit her lower lip as she lifted her hips up just enough to hover above the massive cock that would be pounding into her in just a moment, turning her head and capturing his lips in a heated kiss before dropping down and impaling herself on his thick member. A scream of pure and utter pleasure left the woman’s lip as she immediately started to bounce in his lap, grabbing her own cock and eagerly and quickly stroking it in the same rhythm of her bounces. “Fuck!~ It’s so damn big! I need a cock like this inside me every day!~” Android 21’s voice echoed through the room as she screamed in pleasure, the sheer volume of it probably reaching into the hallway as well. “The only thing a dick like this is good for is fucking myself on it!!” The pink-skinned woman threw her head back, resting it against his shoulder as her chest heaved with each and every bounce.   
  
Of course, the pleasure that coursed through her body only increased as she felt the stranger’s firm grip on her massive breasts, squeezing and playing with them like e was meant to. “That’s right! Play with my tits, baby! Play with them!~” Majin 21 continued to bounce in his lap, getting faster and faster with her movements as his cock plunged as deep as possible into her tight cunt. It was the perfect size to spread her tight cunt as her fingers continued to pump along her own shaft, milking every ounce of pleasure that she could out of the experience. Ecstasy intensified in her as she was pleasured from her pussy and her cock, the double sense of bliss starting to quickly push her closer and closer to her orgasm as time passed. “I’m getting close… It feels so good…”   
  
The white-haired woman gasped as she felt the man’s firm grip on her breasts only tighten, starting to actually leave a few soft and almost invisible marks on her skin. “Mmm. Feels like someone wants to make Mamma cum.~” Majin 21 grinned and turned her head just enough to kiss the man once again, her grip on his neck only tightening as she felt his cum flood her tight cunt, painting her inner walls white and filling her womb entirely. Of course, the sense of bliss that came from being creampied was more than enough to send the pink-haired woman over the edge of her orgasm, her cock erupting and sending rope after rope of cum all over the floor in front of them and her own hand. “Fucking hell…” She only smiled and panted as she gently rested against the man, both of their cocks still hard and throbbing. “Do you think you can go for another round, handsome? I’d love to keep using your cock to fuck myself… Though, I’ll have to charge you from here on out.~”   
  
It didn’t come as a surprise as she watched him nod. “Good.~”


End file.
